Back Again-REVISED
by saiyanwarrior23
Summary: Bulma, Goku's long lost twin sister has popped back into his life, bringing the old him back out. Can a life long forgotten be kept in the dark, or is it back to haunt the two?


A group of nine kids stood around in the high school parking lot talking as they waited for the bell to ring.

"Kakarott, why did you drag me out here this damn early?" Vegeta fumed, a deep frown marring his face. He was leaned against his car, facing the taller teen.

Goku smiled as he looked around the parking lot for what felt like the millionth time.

"Cause Vegeta, I have this feeling!" Goku replied as he hopped from once foot to the other. When he had woken that morning, he felt like something big was going to happen, something that would change his life. There was no way to explain it, he just _knew_.

"Last time that feeling was diahhria." stated Krillin, his bald head shining in the morning sun.

Tien gave him a high five from across their little circle as they both snickered.

"Well, this time I just feel like I should be here!" Goku whined, upset no one believed him. Sure, he played around most of the time, but the one time he wants to be serious his friends should support him, not make fun of him for it. They just didn't understand.

"Goku honey, are you feeling alright?" ChiChi questioned as she put a hand to his forehead. She looked genuinely concerned, and there was no way he could stay upset with eyes like those.

Goku looked at his girlfriend. She was really pretty, with long hair that was black as night and soft as silk and big brown eyes that glittered as she spoke. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Guys, maybe Goku is right. Maybe something _is_ going to happen." Yamucha butted in. Of course he thought Goku was being a little ridiculous, but hey, he wasn't one to judge. He leaned against his car and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Listen to Yamucha. Maybe he's right, or maybe he's being an idiot." 18 shrugged, her shoulder length blonde hair falling in her ice-blue eyes.

"Be nice 18." scolded one of her best friends, Launch. She, unlike the rest of them, liked to be different and kept her hair a deep shade of purple. The color made her emerald green eyes pop and did wonders for her self-confidence. Being quiet and shy, she wasn't one to talk with strangers, but having a unique characteristic was a great way to start a conversation.

Launch looked to her boyfriend, Tien, for support.

He shook his head and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Just then, one of the nicest cars any of them had ever seen, a black Masarade ZT, pulled in the parking lot.

"Whew, sweet ride." Krillin gushed as his eyes roved over the freshly shined vehicle. It was beautiful. New paint job, fresh chrome rims, sick decals. This car was every man's fantasy.

After a couple of minutes, the driver side door opened. Out stepped a girl. The first thing they saw was long pin straight blue hair and big blue eyes that seemed to look right through you. She was clad in a white v-neck and ripped skinny jeans, topped with lime green Vans. She shut the driver door after grabbing a black purse and looked around. As she looked past the group, she did a double take on Goku who was also looking in her direction.

The world seemed to slow down for the two.

"Kakarott?" she whispered. She couldn't believe it. After 5 years, she finally saw him again. She had thought she'd never get to see him again, especially after what had happened. Goku smiled and made a mad dash towards her.

"BULMA!" he yelled, a wide grin stretched across his face.

Everyone else followed warily besides Krillin who was just as excited.

"It's really you!" she sighed as he crushed her in one of his famous bear hugs. She'd missed that.

"Holy hell! I knew you made it out of there! We thought you died! I thought I'd lost you."

Bulma swore loudly as her eyes darkened.

"Do not mention that man to me Kakarott. He left me for dead!" she yelled, upset she let the mention of her father upset her after she had worked so hard at forgetting.

As the two went on with their conversation, the rest of the gang looked around confused.

Who was this chick, and why was she calling him Kakarott? Only Vegeta did that, a reason they still didn't know.

"He tried to save you!" Goku yelled back, his smile fading.

 _Did she not understand what went down_ , Goku wondered to himself. The side of the story he heard was so much different than what he was hearing now.

"The hell he did, and you damn well know it!" Bulma was pissed. She came here looking for her brother and the only thing they could do was argue. This was definately not how she imagined their reunion.

Finally, Goku sighed.

"He misses you B." he whispered as he looked at his feet. Goku had hoped when he finally found his sister, they could all be a happy family once again.

There goes that dream down the drain.

"I don't give a fuck. I spent 3 years in jail for that bastard!"

His head snapped up at that news, eyes widening.

"Jail?" he asked confused, "I thought you got away?"

Bulma stared at him blankly.

"In a cop car."

"Shit." Goku was speechless. Never in his life would he have guessed she had been arrested.

Now everyone was worried, Goku NEVER cussed, hell, he never fought with anyone either. Suddenly, Bulma sighed and shook her head. She looked to Goku with regret in her eyes.

The taller boy smiled and scratched the back of his neck. This was the best part about the duo; they could communicate without words, a skill that came in handy.

"So Kakarott, you missed me?" Bulma asked with an evil smirk. A devious plan was forming in her mind. She hadn't had any fun for a while and strangers were always more fun to pick on.

 _Time to play with his friends._ she thought to herself.

He picked her up and twirled her around, both laughing joyously.

"More than I love food!" he grinned widely, kissing her on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear inconspicuously and he nodded, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

In the meantime, ChiChi was furious. This chick had shown up out of nowhere and was all over **HER** man. She had to put a stop to this immediately.

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you?" She questioned as she glared at the blue-haired girl with malice clear on her face.

Bulma looked at her with raised brows.

"Kakarott's girlfriend. Who are you?" she asked innocently, blinking a couple times for affect.

Krillin started laughing as soon as the words exited her mouth. He knew what Bulma was doing. Leave it to her to try to start a fight.

" _GIRLFRIEND_? _I'M_ ," she pointed to herself, "Goku's girlfriend!" she screached, her fists balled at her sides and her face red as a lobster.

The face Bulma made was priceless. She shook her head to see if she heard wrong. No, she was right. She couldn't even play around anymore. She pushed away from Goku and whirled around and put her hands on her hips. "Goku? You let them call you GOKU? That has got to be the most degrading name ever!" She fumed, mouth drawn into a scowl.

"Sorry, Chi said it was easier to say." The boy in question replied while rubbing the back of his neck and grinning apologetically at her.

"EXCUSE ME! Mind sharing who you are? Because we all know my Goku has _way_ better taste than that." ChiChi stated with a triumphant smirk. She'll show this bitch to touch what belongs to her.

Bulma growled at the insult, then it was her turn to smirk.

"Apparently not, he's with you isn't he?" She retorted, smirk firmly in place.

She was satisfied when she saw the shorter girls face go even redder.

"That wasn't nice. Chi's real pretty!" Goku argued as he punched Bulma in the arm. Bulma punched him back.

"Ouch!" he whined, "That actually hurt!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him, feeling the bruise starting to form.

Bulma laughed and flashed him a smile.

"Good. I hope it did."

Everyone else was growing restless. They really wanted to know who this mysterious stranger was and no one was giving up information. Vegeta decided to be the brave one and step up.

"Who the fuck are you, wench?" he growled while glaring at her, his arms crossed.

She raised an eyebrow at the male and looked to Goku. He had stepped a couple feet away and was looking in every direction but hers.

She sighed and looked back to the others.

"I'm Bulma. Kakarott's twin sister."


End file.
